Management of automated prescription medication delivery in a resident health care facility, which may be referred to generally herein as a long term care facility or LTC, particularly those with in-house pharmacies and/or dispensaries involves multiple participants and a variety of complex operations. These include communicating prescriptions, dispensing medications as directed and on time, keeping accurate and timely records of the medications dispensed, receiving new and replenishment prescriptions into a facility or pharmacy-controlled management system, processing payment for the medications from a variety of providers, managing and tracking the inventory of drugs to be dispensed, providing accurate and timely feedback about the dispensing and actual administration of the medication, stock levels and rates of dispensing of the items in inventory, scheduling and requesting reorders, managing and monitoring of controlled substances, performing drug interaction and allergy analyses, all with little or no centralized control system to facilitate management and ensure compliance with regulatory and standard operating procedures required for these diverse operations.
These tasks must be performed accurately and efficiently to ensure safety and security of the patients and their medications, and minimize loss and waste of controlled substances and unused medications.
Traditional pharmaceutical delivery systems that employ written and spoken communication of information and hand-carried delivery are frequently characterized by very substantial inefficiencies and opportunities for errors, occasionally with grave consequences. At nearly every step of the way from writing a prescription, getting it filled and records generated, delivering it to a long term health care facility and providing for administration of the medication at the appointed time to the correct patient, opportunities for mistakes abound because the process involves numerous people handling the records and the medication for each instance of delivery and administration to fulfill the prescription. Further, the flow of information associated with management of the process takes place slowly, in serial fashion, and involves frequent handling of paper records.
In recent years a number of systems have been developed for use in various kinds of in-patient or resident health care facilities to automate the process. Automated dispensing machines have been developed to package and dispense medications to personnel tasked with administering the medications to patients on predetermined schedules according to the “script,” the instructions accompanying the prescription. Portions of the process may be brought under computer control to manage the flow of information. Although computers are used to a substantial extent to handle the volume of data associated with dispensing prescription medications, the control and packaging of the medications, the patient records for the medications prescribed by physicians, processing payment by third parties, etc., inefficiencies and the opportunities for errors and substantial waste remain.
One ongoing problem in many systems is the amount of time delay that occurs from the instant a prescription is issued by a physician until the initial dose is dispensed and administered to the patient. The consequences of delay and errors in administering the drugs prescribed can be serious and even catastrophic. Accordingly there is a need for system and methods that minimize this delay and include controls that minimize error in the processes involved in the delivery, management, dispensing and administering the medications.
Another problem with conventional systems is the lack of timely feedback regarding the status of processes at each step from incoming prescription to administering the prescribed dose at the appointed time, and the inability of conventional systems to operate in a forward-looking mode, that is, to know what medications are needed in the future according to present prescriptions so that inventory levels may be regulated and medications reordered and distributed to patient locations before an out-of-stock condition occurs. Present systems are “reactive,” that is, they are designed to react to out-of stock or par level conditions. A consequence of the reactive operation is that residents may have to go without a dose at the prescribed time because the medication was not dispensed on time due to an out-of stock condition caused by sudden increases in usage or improper inventory control. A missed dose can have serious consequences to some residents or patients. Thus, what is needed is a “proactive” system that knows when a supply of a medication will be emptied and provides for distribution of the replenishment on a schedule that maintains the dispensing of the medications in an uninterrupted flow, even in instances of sudden increases in usage.
A related problem with conventional systems is the opposite condition when the processes of dispensing medications are not sufficiently controlled—i.e., inventory levels are not well-matched to prescription requirements or the tracking of medications dispensed and administered is insufficient. The result is substantial quantities of medications that are not administered and must be discarded because, for safety and security reasons, there is no provision for re-stocking the unused medications. This circumstance causes waste that requires controlled procedures for destruction of the unused substances. Elimination of such waste would result in reduced costs to the long term care facilities, resident patients and their families, insurance providers and taxpayers, and enhance both safety and efficiency of the prescription process.
Yet another deficiency of existing systems is an inability of various stations or functional entities of the system to interact with each other or to be organized so that their functional operations are coordinated to minimize lost opportunities to respond to current and anticipated conditions because prescription data is not available or the status of a dispensing process is not known, etc. Accordingly there is a need for synchronizing the operations and processes in the system so that process flows make use of all available data and are coordinated with each other to ensure efficient and accurate dispensing and administering of medications. Especially important would be the ability to provide direct communication between prescription and order entry and the dispensing processes and apparatus, and the dispensing apparatus and the records associated with dispensing and administering of the medications.
While the use of automated packaging and dispensing machines located in the long term care facility or pharmacy may provide some efficiencies, and alleviate some of the bottlenecks, unless they are used to maximum advantage, few of the aforementioned problems are actually solved. The problems are more in the nature of information flow than automating some portion of the packaging or handling of prescription medications. In one example the data that defined the identity and contents of each canister in a dispensing machine occupied more than two kilobytes of data. One typical example of this prior art technique is illustrated in FIG. 1, which depicts the layout of the canister memory space 10 having a first row 12 specifying the byte population of the memory, a second row 14 identifying the data stored in the memory 10, and a third row 16 defining the hexadecimal address of the various items of data. Of interest are the data sections of the second row: canister ID 18 (3 bytes), the Chip ID 20 (15 bytes), and, most significantly, the Chip Memory Data 22 that describes the prescription medication contained in the canister (more than two kilobytes). When two kilobytes of data is multiplied by several hundred times—the number of canisters in a typical dispensing machine—the processing time takes on significant dimensions, becoming a substantial cause of processing delay, and dispensing errors due to the delay in processing the data in the prescription processing and dispensing operation.
In another example of the problems encountered when using automated packaging and dispensing machines, consider that in such systems the containers from which the medications are dispensed, often called canisters, must be available in a variety of sizes and configurations, each adapted to a particular physical size and shape of a medication unit, pill, or tablet. The result is each medication can only be contained in one configuration of canister. Some medications having the same formula are available in multiple sizes and shapes; others in only one size and shape; still other generic forms of the same drug, available from different manufacturers, may require a variety of different configurations. Further, the size and shape of medications are subject to change. This variety of configurations complicates the process of determining the most efficient container or canister configuration. The result can be inefficiency and compromise, which is wasteful of resources, more susceptible to errors, and often wasteful of medications because accommodating this variety is cumbersome, time-consuming, and expensive.